The invention relates to gutters that are typically found on the sides of structures to catch and channel away rainwater that flows off of the structure's roof. The gutters generally have a front side, bottom, and back side. The gutters are generally mounted onto the side of the structure using a plurality of gutter hangers spaced apart from each other along the length of the gutter. The gutter hangers are typically attached to the structure and the gutter with building fasteners, such as screws, nails, and rivets.
Gutter hangers of the prior art are numerous. Some support the gutter from the outside, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,544 to Williams. Others support the gutter internally from the top of the gutter such as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/739,745 to Bell. Some gutter hangers of the prior art require the installer to lift the shingles near the fascia board to install the gutter hanger over the back edge of the gutter. This common practice can break the seal at the bottom of the roofing shingles, allowing wind and water to get under the shingles or even tear the shingles, causing damage to the roof and structure. The gutter hanger of the present invention installs in the interior of the gutter, and does not require the installer to lift or otherwise disturb the shingles on the roof of the structure.